The present invention relates generally to electroencephalography and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for improving spatial resolution of electroencephalography.
Electroencephalography (EEG) is the capture of electrical activity generated within the brain. It is currently used as a research tool for deciphering brain functions as well as to diagnose and classify conditions such as epilepsy, narcolepsy and other sleep disorders, organic brain damage, etc. To perform EEG, about 10 to 20 electrodes are placed in electrical contact with the subject's scalp at predetermined locations. The output from the electrodes is expressed as the difference between the potential measured between two electrodes or between an electrode and a reference value. While EEG provides good temporal resolution of electrical activity, spatial resolution of EEG is considered low and other technologies are often used with EEG to improve its spatial resolution.